fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 3/37
Folge 37 G.O.D is coming back Es geht die Sonne gerade auf über dem Digi-Schloß, Takashi saß stillschweigend am am Dach eines Turmes und blickt über die Landschaft. „Ich habe das Gefühl das wir das bald im griff haben werden....“ dachte er als die ersten warmen strahlen des Lichtes das Dach und Takashi trafen. „ich hoffe es.“ Kari stand gerade auf, geweckt von den Sonnenstrahlen die durch das große Fenster hereinfielen, sie schritt langsam auf den Balkon, atmete tief ein und lehnte sich über den Zaum als sie Takashi auf dem Dach sah. „Er ist schon eigenartig, obwohl. Er scheint einfach …. ich weiß es nicht wie ich ihn beschreiben soll nach der ganzen Zeit.“ In dem Moment stand Takashi auf und streckte sich, müde von der Nacht in der er die ganze Zeit nur auf diesen Augenblick des Sonnenaufgangs gewartet hat. „Guten Morgen Digiwelt.“ sagte er leise und verschwand somit aus Karis Sichtfeld weil im Toten Winkel das Dach entlang schritt. Es war schon bereits um 8 Uhr als die Digiritter Frühstückt und eine heiter Diskussion über den Esstisch wankte. Takashi schien nach langer zeit Glücklich, ein einfaches lächeln in seinem Gesicht war eine Seltenheit. Ein Lauter Alarm verstummte das Gespräch und Takashi lächeln war wie weggewischt als er wie Panisch los rannte. „NEIN.“ dachte er als er panisch die verschachtelten Gänge des Schloss bis zu dem Ziel seines Marathons lief. Er stand in einem Raum mit einer Digitalen Karte der Digiwelt und dutzenden Bildschirmen die alles Möglich Zeigten. Langsam trudelten die anderen Digiritter nacheinander ein. „Mist, das ist doch nicht möglich....“ hielt sich Takashi an dem Tischrand. „GOD ist wieder da !“ sagte er. „Gott ?“' „Gott ? Nein GOD , General Organizing Digimon.“ „Eines von Replikatormons Wächter Digimon ?“ „Nein, viel schlimmer.“ >>Digitaramon, Luxormon, Regitmon, Zistmon, Optimon sind Reaktiviert sie halten Kontrolle über einen Teil des Gebietes von Digimon Name Unbekannt.<< sagte eine Stimme als Takashi anfing in die Tastatur zu tippen so schnell er nur konnte. „Takashi was hat das zu beuteten?“ „Wartet kurz.... Nein 5 Minuten dauert zu lange !“ brüllte Takashi verzweifelt. „Für was 5 Minuten ?“ „G.O.D sind 5 Digimon, es sind die alten Datenkerne der Digiwelt sie kontrollierten die Eigenschaften der Digiwelt und auch einen Teil der Digiwelt selbst. Doch als jedes Digimon sein Eigenes Bewusst entwickelte wurden sie überflüssig und seit dem sind sie verboten weil in Kombination sind sie nicht gut für die Digiwelt. Ich muss euch jetzt was fragen, Ich muss die Verbindung mit dem Internet kappen egal wie wenn wir es normal ausschalten können wird es wann immer wir wollen wieder einschlaten aber in den 5 Minuten könnte Digitaramon die Digiwelt verlassen und dadurch viel schlimmer als Replikatormon sein. Die andere Möglichkeit ist das wir den Verteil klein hauen dann ist das Netz sofort weg aber wir können vor dem Tod Replikatormons weder aus der Digiwelt raus noch wer in die Digiwelt rein?“ stille kehrte ein, Takashi schaute nervös auf die Uhr. „Tut mir leid noch 10 Sekunden !“ sagte Takashi. „Tu es !“ sagte Tai „Was ?“ „Zerstör es, es bring nichts sonst riskieren wir nur noch mehr Probleme !“ Takashi zog im Gang zum Pult den Programmierstab und schlug mit vollem Körpereinsatz auf den kleinen Kasten. >>Verbindung Unterbrochen<< Die Funken sprühten aus dem Kasten. >>Zeit Angleichung auf 1 zu 1.000.000 gestellt<< „Was heißt das ?“ fragte Cody „Eine Sekunde sind eine Million Sekunden in der Realen Welt.“ „Gut und jetzt müssen wir Digitaramon aufhalten bevor es noch hier her kommen kann !“ sagte Takshi nervös als er Merkte das Luxormon und Zistmon verschmolzen. „Oh mein Gott egal Tai, Matt und ich kümmern uns um Digitaramon. Kari, Davis, Izzy und Sora kümmert euch um Optimon. Yolei, Ken und Mimi besucht mal Regitmon. Zum Schluss TK, Joe und Sarah ihr fangt dieses Verschmolzene Digimon ein wenn ein Team eines besiegt hat meldet euch die Positionen sind ab ….... jetzt in euren D-Wreitern eingetragen …. viel Glück wir müssen los.“